Slow Down
by AngelHeartObsession
Summary: Part of my challenge, but stands alone as a oneshot. Theme 57. Slow Down: "Danny, slow down!"


**I do not own Danny Phantom.**

**Theme 57: Slow Down**

**Sam's P.O.V.**

This would have been fun. Just me and Danny, flying around town, if we weren't trying to get away from Technus and his new upgrade.

It started out as a normal date, a year after the Disasteroid incident. We were walking around the park, and Danny wasn't worried because he knew that all of the ghosts were in the Ghost Zone. Of course, Fate has other plans for us, and that led us to where we are now.

I looked behind me, and saw that Technus wasn't behind us now. Thank God for that. I love Danny, but with him traveling at 210 MPH, it's hard to keep down my dinner.

"Daaaaannnnnyyyyy, ssssllllloooooowwwwww dddoooooooowwwwwwwwnnnn," I tried to say, but the wind wasn't helping me or my face. Thankfully, he heard my plea and slowed down enough to where I won't lose my dinner.

* * *

"Danny, what are we doing here?" I asked with a smile.

After a fancy dinner, Danny took me to our hill. We were both twenty, and we were still in college.

"Ummm," he said oh so very intelligently as a response. I giggled and said, "Just say it, Danny."

He took a deep breath and dropped down to his knee. I covered my mouth in surprise and thought, '_Is he...?'_

"Sam, I've known you since we were little kids. I know it took me a while, but I finally figured out that you liked me in our sophomore year, and it was somewhere after that that I finally realized that I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He took another deep breath and said, "So, Samantha Manson, will you please marry me?" At that moment, he opened the box to show a beautiful amethyst ring.

I was so shocked, I couldn't speak. Apparently, my lack of answer was making Danny nervous. "I mean, I know were still in college and all, and if you feel too rushed, then maybe this could be your ring to show that we are engaged to be engaged orsomethinglikethat, wecouldtotally-" Now his words are getting mushed up, so I interrupted him while shaking my head and smiling almost too brightly. "Danny. Take a deep breath, and slow down."

Once he did what I asked him to do, I let my joyful tears fall, and tackled him to the ground. "Of course, I'll marry you," I whispered into his ear. He looked at me in shock, but it quickly changed to happiness and love. He didn't say anything, but he did pull me into a kiss.

* * *

"Oh my God, oh my God," Danny said, completely panicking. He should be, after all, he's going to be a father soon.

We did get married, finish college, and get jobs. When we had a stable life, we decided to have kids. And now, after a whirlwind of the joys of pregnancy, I was in labor.

Danny was currently flying with me in his arms bridal style. His logic was that a car would not be fast enough, so now he's flying at 320 MPH from our house at the edge of Amity Park (he was, after all, still the protector of the town) to the best hospital in the city.

I thought, _'If he doesn't slow down soon, the baby will be brought into the world by means of my mouth.'_

I voiced out my thoughts, and yelled over the wind, "Daniel James Fenton, if you do not slow down soon, I will personally punch you until you slow down or can't fly!"

That got him to slow down.

* * *

"Kids, hurry up! You'll be late for school!"

Danny was yelling up the stairs again. Our kids, Lilith, Will, and Danielle (yes, Danny's clone who we decided to adopt) raced down the stairs. Lillith and Will were identical twins, with raven black hair and the same eyes as me. The thing that they inherited from their father was his ghost powers. They were both six now, and Danielle was sixteen.

Anyways, the kids and my husband were rushing around the house, gathering things, getting breakfast, etc. Soon, they were out of the house and in the car... While forgetting about me.

"Slow down and wait for me!"

**Yeah... Small life story thing, and will NOT have another chapter.**

**Everything for my challenge is on my profile.**

**Please Review!**


End file.
